theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow is an Cursed af Slaking, and Tiffs second team member in Hoenn. History Shadow and Peeko were conjoined brothers, they had to be severed because their parents had a vision that one of them would turn out evil in the end, they wanted to throw only one of them out but since they had no clue which one would be the evil one, they yeeted both but on different places. Luckily for Peeko, he was found and taken care of by Mr.Briney on Hoenn, Peeko was raised with love and would often assume the form of a Wingull. However, Shadow was yeeted so fucking far in the depths of hell, he fell into a pit of tormented souls of thousands and thousands of sinners who raped, murdered and commit alot other atrocities. If Peeko is an God, Shadow is Satan, as after absorving so many sinning souls he came back to the Pokeworld and went to Hoenn just to cause chaos and murder his own brother in cold blood. When coming to Hoenn he killed 100 people already, SCP Foundation had to step in but they gave up trying to contain him as he only left one member of it left so it could piss its pants so much he would piss all of his blood too and die. Tiff then found Shadow and catched him as he was distracted trying to murder Johnny. Appeareance As a Slakoth he looked exactly the same as any other Slakoth, except that he could make an evil face that could put fear on the most brave person ever to exist. After being apparently killed by Flannerys Torkoal, Shadow was reborn out of Tiffs body as a Black Vigoroth with Red stripes and white eyes. He then would soon evolve into a giant sized Black Slaking with Red eyes, with several other features too cursed to even mention without suffering excruciating pain. Powers, Abilities, Skills Unlike other members of his species, Shadow is FUCKING FAST, so fast that when he was a Slakoth you could only see a shadow pass through you but only briefly. Shadow is also insanely strong, and has all the powers of a Saiyan(hes probably more powerful than Broly). Shadow has an 100 percent kill ratio. Moveset: 1.Shadow Sneak 2.Hyper Beam 3.Night Slash 4.Hammer Arm Type: Normal/Dark Ability: REDACTED Nature: EXPUNGED Weaknesses None, Shadow is immortal. Relantionships Tiff - Shadow only listened and obeyed to Tiff so he could get to battle and potentionally kill other peoples Pokemon, since bloodshed is the only thing that relives his constant pain. Peeko - Shadow hates all life and anything that resembles it, but he hates Peeko with a special passion because he had a good life and he didnt, However Shadow didnt find a way to kill Peeko yet. His parents - He hates them a bit more than he hates Peeko, but he does not know where they are now. Himself - Shadow hates himself for all the atrocities he did, if he could kill himself, he would. Earrape - He likes him, they are super saiyan buddies. Namesake Tiff named him that because when he moved, she only saw a quick shadow pass by. Shadow is also named after a Vigoroth Tiff caught in a Pokemon Red Extreme Randomizer, which had the dex entry of an Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. Gallery gtyj.PNG|when it full moon bruv. Trivia * Much like everyone living on this generation, Shadow hates his existence, every second of it. * Shadow liked to sleep on its Pokeball(even if he does not need sleep). He would have dreams involving a tree with pretty flowers surrounding it...only to get that all fucked up by constant and horrible, horrible nightmares. * Peeko represents God, Shadow represents Satan, Peeko saves people so you better have faith in him, Shadow slaughters and punishes people so you better pray that youre not next. * Despite everything, hes babey. Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Tiffs Teams